


Watching You, Is My Favourite Thing

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Knotting, M/M, POV Stiles, Post S4, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-06 06:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Stiles may have a slight obsession with Derek's back muscles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Originally posted on [letswritesterek](http://letswritesterek.tumblr.com/).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked, "BAMF!Derek being a BAMF around Stiles."

The thing about Derek was, that he’d always been a good loser. Stiles didn’t mean a gracious loser. No he meant that Derek was good at losing. Somehow, at the end of a fight Derek was always on the ground, bleeding half to death, Stiles hunching over him to make sure he would stay awake.

After Mexico, that all changed, because Derek started winning. And it was doing a number on Stiles’, well, everything.

Watching Derek fight had always been amazing. He was very graceful for such a big guy. He jumped and kicked, hit and clawed. It looked like a dance. A dance that always ended with Derek needing first aid until the werewolf healing kicked in.

Derek winning was a whole other level. He would stand tall and proud, a look on his face that radiated power. The fact that he was naked most of the time, didn’t help.

Like right now.

They were fighting a feral wendigo. The creature had left a trail of skeletons across three states and the pack was determined to let it end before it entered Beacon Hills. They’d managed to cut the creature off at the edge of the preserve.

They’d thought it would be an easy fight. It was just one man and there were five of them. They hadn’t known that the more flesh a wendigo consumed, the stronger it would get, until Lydia had called Stiles just as they’d cornered the beast. And with five bodies in as many days, its strength easily matched Scott’s.

Isaac and Liam were already out. The older werewolf had dragged Liam away when he’d hit a tree and lost consciousness. Scott was still fighting, but it didn’t look like he’d last much longer. Although he was strong, he wasn’t as experienced as the wendigo.

And he himself wouldn’t fare much better. It would be less than minute before he would become wendigo chow.

Stiles looked around for Derek, a little frantically. The man had been guarding the perimeter, making sure no humans would get close to the fight and that their prey wouldn’t escape.

Finally, Stiles heard something approaching. A flash of black shot out from the underbrush.

The werewolf leaped onto the wendigo’s back and sank his teeth into its throat. They both went down, but Derek quickly rolled back on his feet. He’d gotten faster at changing from his full shift to human, and by the time he’d gained his footing, he was back in his Beta shift.

Unfortunately, the wendigo was up too, and already launching itself at Derek. The wolf jumped up, twisted in the air and kicked it in the head, making it go back down.

Stiles couldn’t do anything but watch as the two grappled, each trying to get the upper hand. Derek managed to kick the wendigo’s legs out from under it and clawed open its stomach as it went down.

It howled as it tried to get back up, clutching its abdomen. Derek had had enough of the fight. He grabbed the creature’s head, twisted and pulled.

Stiles held back a moan as he watched Derek’s back and shoulder muscles bunch up. The thought of what it would feel like to sink his nails or teeth into those muscles, flashed through his head. Derek splayed out under him. All those muscles, all that strength kept in check so that Stiles could have his way with him.

He wondered if Derek fucked the way he fought. He was obviously good and knew what he was doing, but there was also something wild and instinctual about it. You could see the animal and the human working in tandem. What would happen if the animal gained more control?

‘Stiles? Hey, Stiles.’

Derek was calling his name.

‘Yeah, I’m fine,’ he said.

‘Are you sure? You looked really out of it.’

Stiles felt his cheeks heat up. He had been out of it, thinking about having sex with Derek.

‘Don’t worry. I was just thinking,’ he reassured him, waving him away.

That had been the wrong thing to do. He’d basically waved his own scent in Derek’s face. The wolf inhaled deeply and Stiles could see his pupils blow up.

Derek stepped closer, trapping the human against a tree.

‘What were you thinking about?’

‘I have ADD, dude. I always have lots of thoughts going through my brain. Do you really expect me to keep track of them all?’

‘Stiles,’ Derek growled.

He licked his lips and watched as the wolf’s eyes followed the movement eagerly. Derek dropped his head and ran his nose along Stiles’ jawline, inhaling deeply.

‘Fuck,’ Stiles whispered.

Derek hummed and moved his lips to Stiles’. But before they could kiss, Scott’s voice pulled them back.

‘Hey guys, we’re gonna go. I’ll leave Derek’s clothes here, because I really don’t want a closer view.’

Stiles sighed and dropped his head back, against the tree. He listened as the others walked away. When he figured the coast was clear, he looked back at Derek. The man was smiling at him. Stiles couldn’t help but smile back. He reached out his hand and pulled Derek’s face back to his own.

‘Isaac said to remind you that sexy stuff in the outdoors sounds more fun than it actually is. Also, there’s a wendigo corpse, like, ten feet away.’

There was no way Scott wasn’t doing it on purpose.

‘He’s right, you know,’ Derek said. ‘We should probably do this somewhere else.’

‘Car sex?’ Stiles opted.

‘Not enough space.’

‘Bed sex it is, then. Put your pants on, big guy. I want to take them off in about twenty minutes and that can’t happen if you get arrested for public indecency.’

He started walking in the direction of their cars, chuckling at Derek’s, ‘You’re a public indecency’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked, "derek teasing a flustered and horny stiles by working out sweatily, because stiles has a thing for tall, big muscled, dark haired men. derek can no longer take the sweet smell of arousal and jumps stiles, knoting him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Originally posted on [letswritesterek](http://letswritesterek.tumblr.com/).

Stiles was watching Derek, mesmerized. He watched those back muscles contract and  bunch up, distorting the triskelion tattoo. He watched Derek’s shoulders and biceps bulge. The same shoulders and biceps he’d been digging his nails into last night.

Derek let go of the pipe he’d been doing pull-ups on. Landing softly he turned to Stiles, eyebrows raised.

‘Stiles, focus. You have a paper to finish.’

Stiles snapped out of it.

‘My paper, right,’ he sighed. He’d much rather be working on Derek than this stupid paper. ‘It’s not my fault your distracting.’

‘I can work out somewhere else,’ Derek shrugged.

‘No!’ Stiles said. Maybe a little too fast, because Derek smirked. ‘Shut up,’ he mumbled.

Derek didn’t say anything, but Stiles could tell he was still smirking when he resumed his pull-ups.

God, his boyfriend was such a dick sometimes.

After their first time, Derek had found out about Stiles’ fascination for his, well technically his everything, but especially his shoulders. Not that it wasn’t extremely obvious with the way he was always biting them, holding on to them, staring at them.

So yeah, Derek was a dick because he knew what watching all that muscle on display did to Stiles. He knew how much Stiles loved it when his skin gleamed with sweat and-

Holy shit, Derek knew. The fucker was doing it on purpose!

He closed his laptop and made sure it was somewhere safe. Two could play at that game.

He settled himself comfortably on the couch, making sure he had a good view of his gloriously sweaty boyfriend. Stiles let his arousal wash over him. His dick was getting hard and his skin started tingling in anticipation.

There was a little stutter in Derek’s next repetition, but otherwise no reaction. Well, he simply would have to up his game.

He palmed himself through this jeans. Closing his eyes, he imagined it being Derek’s hand. He groaned as he felt himself getting harder.

A soft thud made him open his eyes. Derek had once again abandoned his pull-ups. And with the way his eyes were flashing, Stiles really hoped it would be for the rest of the day.

With one jump, Derek was standing next to the couch. The wolf picked him up easily.

Stiles wrapped his legs around his waist on automatic, his brain short-circuiting as the image of Derek holding him up and fucking into him flashed through his mind. No wall, just his arms.

‘Do you have any idea what you smell like,’ Derek growled in his ear.

‘Sex, arousal, you, probably peanut butter.’

Derek huffed and walked them towards the stairs and up to his bedroom, as Stiles started biting at his neck, humming when he tasted the saltiness of the skin.

Upstairs, Derek dumped him on the bed. Stiles quickly scrabbled out of his clothes, and when Derek didn’t hurry up and lost his own clothes fast enough, Stiles did it for him.

‘Turn over,’ Derek commanded. His eyes were still electric blue and the tips of his fangs were showing.

Stiles grinned to himself. This was going to be hard and dirty, and he couldn’t wait.

Derek spread is ass cheeks and the first finger slid in easily. Stiles didn’t even feel the stretch. The second finger he felt a little, just enough the make him moan for more. Derek, happy to move things along, pushed in a third.

Stiles dropped onto his forearms, and pushed his ass back against Derek’s hands. The feeling of fingers sliding in and out of him, brushing against his prostate every other thrust, was almost enough. He moved one hand back to touch himself, but Derek grabbed his wrist.

‘No,’ the wolf growled in his ear. ‘I want you to come on my knot.’

Stiles whimpered. They’d only done that once and it had been amazing. He was pretty sure he’d found the meaning of life in Derek’s knot.

‘Okay,’ he managed to say and moved his arm back next to the other.

Derek kept silent while opening him up. He warned him he was going to add another finger, but that was it.

Stiles probably wouldn’t have heard him anyway. Because with every thrust he moaned a little louder. He could feel himself already being so close. Not close enough that he had to hold it off, but he could feel it building, low in his belly.

‘Derek, I’m ready. Just fuck me.’

Stiles expected him to line himself up and to carefully start pushing in, but instead, Derek pulled Stiles onto his dick, before he’d even registered that Derek had removed his fingers.

He shouted, half in shock, half in pleasure.

‘Knew you could take it,’ the wolf smirked against his ear.

Stiles wasn’t currently able to see the smirk, because of all the stars floating in his vision, but he could definitely hear it.

Derek draped himself over Stiles’ back and pinned Stiles’ wrists to the mattress.

‘Are you ready?’

The wolf started pushing in and out of him. Hard thrusts that would have pushed Stiles up the bed if Derek hadn’t been holding him in place.

‘You have no idea what your scent does to me, do you? How you don’t just smell of me, but you smell _mine_ , like _us_. And you were just sitting there on that couch, teasing me, smelling of arousal. I was going to tease you back. Because I know you like to watch, Stiles. Do you know how hard it was not to give in when your scent got stronger? I wanted nothing more than to fuck you into that couch. And then you just gave in. I could feel you watching me. Smell that sweet arousal getting stronger. It was calling to me, begging me to take you. And then you started touching yourself. I couldn’t have that. I had to be the one to make you come. To make you scream and beg for more.’

Stiles let the words wash over him. He lost is ability to speak long ago. The combination of Derek’s dirty talk and his steady thrusts, left him a moaning mess.

Derek was everywhere. The only thing he could hear was the low timber of his voice, barely concealing the growl wanting to come through. He could smell the wolf’s sweat and his earthy scent. He watched Derek hands grip his wrists tightly, forearms flexing with the effort to hold him in place. He felt Derek all around him. His legs brushing against his own as he moved in and out. His chest pressed against Stiles’ back. His beard and teeth scraping against his neck, marking him.

He groaned when he felt Derek’s knot swell, and it started catching on his rim. Fuck, he needed that inside him. He tried to press back. But his weak pushes were no match for Derek’s forceful thrusts.

‘This is it,’ Derek continued. ‘I’m going to knot you. Claim you. Every wolf will know you’re mine.’

As he said the last word, he pushed his knot passed Stiles’ rim.

Stiles felt his legs give and would’ve crashed into the mattress if Derek hadn’t caught him. The wolf momentarily stopped his movements to lay him down gently. But the moment he knew Stiles was comfortable, he started again. Short shallow thrusts this time, as his knot kept swelling.

The added friction of the sheets was enough. Stiles’ entire body started trembling and he came with a shout he didn’t know he still had in him.

His orgasm only encouraged the wolf, who started to move faster, in longer and harder thrusts.

Stiles was still high on his own release when he heard Derek howl as he came, and crashed on top of him.

‘Hey, D’rek,’ Stiles slurred.

‘Shit. Sorry,’ Derek groaned. He moved them onto their sides and pulled a blanket over them. Pulling Stiles tightly against his chest, he nosed against the raw skin of his neck and shoulders. ‘Better?’

‘Wasn’t what I meant. I was gonna ask, did you really just use dirty talk? I didn’t know you could do that.’

‘Oh. Yeah. Was it too much?’

‘Fuck no. It was perfect. We should do this every day. Wait, no. There would be some awkward questions if we did this every day. Every other day.’

He turned to find Derek beaming at him. He gave him a quick peck on the lips and lay back down, before he’d blurt out something stupid. Like ‘I love you’.

‘I love you too, Stiles.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
